Dina Obed
The wife of Ben Obed and the mother of Benin Obed, Akin Obed and Myrrhine Obed. Early Life Born and raised in Saudi Arabia, Dina grew up in the Muslim community as did her husband Ben who she married at 16 in an arranged marriage. Having three children of there own still while in the Islamic faith. However upon Jeffry King the pastor of Grasmere Valley at the time going over to Saudi Arabia and preaching the gospel, Ben Obed became a Christian and soon his whole family converts. Fearing persecution they descide to move to Grasmere Valley for a new life. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Being on the list of citizens of Grasmere Valley since Volume 1 having moved from Saudi Arabia after becoming a Christian and fearing for their lives are in danger. They soon move and love the surrounding of Grasmere Valley. Volume 2 Ben Obed's mother, Mrs Obed she wants her family killed for becoming apostates and converting to the Christian religion. They are attempted to be killed by a very bad mobster known as Gangster Pedro on behalf of Gangster Zoz who is hired by Mrs Obed to hire a hit on the Obeds. The family however manage to survive saved and Gangster Pedro is arrested. Volume 6 Dina Obed is among those named on the Tontine of Mr Gerrow after he passes away along with Lyndsay Ferguson, Irelene Ferguson, Devlin, Adam Robinson, Lulu Taylor, John Red and Johan. Whoever is the last one living inherits the entire estate. She is arrested for the attempted murder of John Red by there being something in his food trying to kill him. However when he really dies she is in prison and clearly innocent of that crime she is released and charges are dropped. She helps the likes of Peter Swansfield, Del and Detective Stall to find the real killer. First this means they all go on to the hospital after a tip from Ladonna Palmer making Johan the killer is made, thereby going to the delivery room where his wife is having a baby and arresting him. Never after is realised that he is innocent, they are all trying and find Lulu Taylor which ends up for Dina with an embarrassing confrontation with Greg Henderson and Christine Henderson believing Greg to be Lulu's lover. Soon after that embarrassing moment she is kidnapped by Devlin for his plan to try and get everyone killed so he can claim the money but she is rescued and the plan fails. Volume 18 Dina is among those along with Tracy Woods, Ms Izodel, Sue Latterbin and Marge who are kidnapped by Josie Buxum for them to be her bridesmaids as they are bigger than Josie and with them being bridesmaid she hope it will show up Josie in a better light. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Dina is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Dina ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day which ends up happening. When Josie Buxum tries in vain to sue everyone involved in her wedding's demise to Judge Jackie, Dina is referenced as she tells the story.